jkarra_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
J'Karra Lore Wiki
Home to countless strange worlds, and to the Tau sept world of J'karra. Once under the rampaging rule of destructive Ork clans, it has since been cleansed and is now apart of the J'karran exploration efforts. As if in their own bubble of time, the J'karran sept was almost uninterrupted in their efforts to discover lost technologies. However since the encountering of the Sarkhet Dynasty, more and more hostile forces have made their way to the J'karran Cluster, and now these factions all fight for contention over these worlds. The T'au are the predominant occupants of J'karra, settling the cluster of stars known simply as the J'karra sector, however they have many colonies and research bases all across the expanse, as well as large star fortresses and orbital cities. List of Factions T'au J'Karra The J'karran sector is home to the J'karran sept world. Focusing on science, technology, and diplomacy, J'karra has made many innovations since their founding over a hundred years ago, including the exploitation of Aeldari Wraith Bone, the investigation of a powerful Warp phenomenon, and new experimental techniques into cloning. Shen'Lyr Many Shen L'yr reinforcements aid the war efforts of J'karra, priding themselves in the art of battle, many J'Karran commanders originally hailed from their northern ally. Necrons Sarkeht Dynasty The enigmatic Sarkhet dynasty was first encountered on Dan'tus 3 during a patrol mission across the wastes. A short lived war was followed by an an even shorter lived alliance, and now each side is again locked in a conflict for control of the cluster. Imperium Belladonna's Crusade Rogue Trader Belladonna and her fleet came for one reason; revenge. After the corruption of her home planet of Thurmecia, she has been tracking down the illustrious Tau commander knwon on her planet as Law. This search led her to the Crinis Ferrum cluster, wrecking havoc on J'karran outposts in the Shi'Fa sector. Orks WAAAGH! Bokz After the Calm-Storm wars early in J'karran history, the Orks of the Teef Snatchers clan were spread thin and weakened, however, they soon found new power under the constantly roaming WAAAGH! Killy Krusade, a collection of tribes seeking to spread the word of the great Bokz, a powerful artifact that the Orkz (currently) believe will lead them to the greatest battle the Orks will ever know, known as the Skullkracker Klash! Star Sectors Notable Campaigns Calm-Storm War In the founding of J'karra, the T'au empire was responsible for scraping away the Ork tribes that infested the central to south-eastern sectors of space. It was aptly named as the Orks would be like butter to a hot knife for the J'karra at one moment, then suffer a barrage of assaults from titanic elite monstrosities. Glacial Conquests Keeping with their mantra to obtain and explore alien technologies, one of the first large scale assaults committed by the J'karrans was the abductions and ran-sackings of Gladius Twelve, in which newly appointed Commander Ri'ao gained Gue'vesa and Lemus Russ battle tanks for the T'au to study and employ. Rise of Sarkeht A series of first contact battles between the J'karran Sept, and the Necron Sarkeht Dynasty, starting with the Encounter at Hawk-Reach, and ending at the Battle of the Gate. These battles took place over months of events, and would eventually lead to the short lived alliance between the two factions. Because of this short lived alliance their is a lull is this campaigns telling, as the fighting stopped but picked up shortly after. Unknown Findings at Ya'Kak J'karra sends a series of Cadres to Ya'kak at Hereth Three to attempt to discover what the Imperium is doing there. During this excursion the Warp of Vi took place, bringing forth a legion of Daemons. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse